


I Fucking Love You

by silksinger



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, borrowing his clothing, moving in with levi, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/silksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning with Levi.  He tries to act rough and uncaring but that's not the truth and you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> General warning for Levi's bad mouth. Requests are open for my reader inserts series.

The bright morning light shone insistently through a crack in the curtains trying its best to pull you away from the warm comfort of your dreams. You sighed softly and rolled over to face away from the light. Your bare body felt nice against the soft sheets and you buried your face as far as you could into the darkness. Strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to the warm body of the man lying next to you.

“‘Morning (y/n),” Levi murmured quietly, pulling you farther away from your precious sleep. You groaned and snuggled further into him in order to hide from the world for a tiny bit longer. He chuckled, and began to run his fingers through your hair while his other hand brushed against your shoulder-blade and across your back. His touch was gentle and sweet, unlike the rough unpleasant Levi that most people knew.

“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” he teased. 

“Uh-uh.” You confirmed, pulling back just enough to glare at him. He glared right back and you held his gaze for a minute before breaking out into fits of giggles. Levi gave you a half smile and leaned forward to kiss you sweetly on the cheek. 

He readjusted himself so that he was lying on his back against the pillows and pulled you in to curl up next to his side. He lazily ran his hand over your back while you rested your head on his chest. You began tracing his tattoos, following the dark lines and swirls across his torso with a feather-light touch.  
Unseen by you Levi smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of your soft caress. He allowed himself another few minutes to relax and avoid his responsibilities, before gently pulling away and climbing out of bed. You watched him go to his closet in search of clothes. sitting up in bed, you allowed the sheets to fall to your waist, revealing your (s/c) torso to the morning sunshine. 

“Hey Levi?” you murmured, and he turned around. He was now half dressed, in a pair of white leggings like he usually wore. His breath caught slightly at the sight of your beautiful naked body framed in the morning light. You blushed slightly and looked away as you asked, “Can I borrow something to wear? I only have those disgusting clothes that I was wearing during training yesterday…” You had showered in Levi’s rooms after training and clothing hadn’t exactly been needed for the rest of the night. The corner of Levi’s lips twitched, but he grabbed an extra pair of leggings and tossed them to you before turning back to his closet to grab two shirts. 

You pulled the leggings on. They fit of course because the leggings were basically one-size-fits-all as long as you were in the same general height category, and you were the only person in the whole camp who was shorter than Levi. Maybe that was why he was with you…?

Before you could stop yourself you blurted out “Are you with me because I’m short?”

He froze for a moment and then turned slowly on his heel. He stared at you for a minute to see if you were serious before giving you a very sarcastic eye-roll. He half ruined it however, by failing to hold in a soft chuckle of amusement.

“(y/n) you are such a fucking idiot sometimes.” He stated. “I’m with you because you’re an amazing beautiful person, not to mention badass when you’re not tripping over your own feet, and I fucking love you, dumbass. Now don’t make me repeat that mushy shit.” He glared at you for a minute as if to make absolutely sure you got the point. you tried to bite back your smile but you knew it didn’t really work. You saw his eyes melt a bit when he saw how happy his words had made you.

He held the shirt out to you and you slipped out of bed and walked over to him. You ignored the shirt and instead wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling at him before leaning up to kiss him firmly on the lips. He slid his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his chest as he kissed you back.

“I ‘fucking love’ you too,” you whispered teasingly as you pulled away.

“Tch. You goddamn brat. Take your fucking shirt.” He muttered, and you did. You slid the soft material over your shoulders [after putting on your bra if you’re a girl], while Levi finished getting his uniform in place. 

“Oh and you’re staying here permanently from now on,” he informed you casually, “so go get your things while I’m working. You should have plenty of time to get settled since your squad has the day off.”

The biggest smile ever slowly spread itself across your face and you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, resting your head on his shoulder. “Because you ‘fucking love’ me?” you teased gently. His eyes narrowed playfully and he glared at you over his shoulder and he gently pulled away and walked toward the door. 

“You better watch out, or I’ll change my mind and make you go back to sleeping in the disgusting dorms for the rest of your life!” he threatened as he walked out the door. 

“No I don’t think you’ll do that. You ‘fucking love’ me too much!” You yelled down the hall after him. You watched with a sly grin as he through his hands up in a gesture of exasperation without turning around. 

You didn’t see the smile on his lips or the pink blush across his cheeks, but from where he was standing in the shadows and the end of the hall Erwin did, and he never let Levi forget it.


End file.
